Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush
by hamxham
Summary: Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush: 13. Believe him when he asks you out on April Fool's Day. A collection of SakuSyao one-shots. R&R please!
1. Homework

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back! This time, I'm gonna go for a collection! (yay!) It's mainly gonna be SakuSyao, though I may decide to slip a few TomoEriol in here, too, but I don't know yet.

Well, here you go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, and I am way too lazy to post this for every chapter, so this applies to all of them, k?

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

1. draw little hearts around his name on your homework, especially when you know that he is going to end up borrowing it.

* * *

Homework

"…And then there will be a book report due next Tuesday. The directions are the same as last time. Just remember that you must include quotes from the book and…"

School could be _so_ boring sometimes.

Sakura Kinomoto sat in her seat in the way back of the classroom, bored out of her mind, as Terada-sensei's voice continued to drone in the background. She knew that she ought to listen more, especially during math, which she was currently failing. But all those numbers and formulas and operations and solving for _x_ and all that… Sakura really couldn't bring herself to pay attention.

So what did she do instead of listening? Daydream about Syaoran, of course. Ah… Li Syaoran. _The_ popular. _The_ hottie. _The _smart guy. Well, maybe not _that_ smart, but at least he wasn't failing.

In other words, Syaoran was the guy that every girl in the school liked, no, _loved_, including Sakura. He was _the_ perfect. And he sat right behind her during class.

_But do I really love him?_ Sakura often pondered this simple yet complex question. All the other girls claimed to be madly in love with him, but she highly doubted that. Most likely, they just all like him for his charm and looks._ But what about me? Am I no different from the rest of them?_

Sakura wished that that were not the case. She wished that she actually _was_ in love with him, and this was not just some childish crush. I mean, she practically thought about him 24/7. She only came to school because she knew that he would be there. She went to sleep knowing that she would be able to see him again tomorrow. And she dreamed about him too. Not every night, but when she did, it always felt so… _good_… to be with him, even if it wasn't real.

As Sakura thought about these things for the umpteenth time, she had absent-mindedly picked up her pencil and started drawing little hearts on her homework paper, which was sitting in front of her, waiting to be collected, and finished each one by writing "Syaoran" in the middle.

She sighed, closing her eyes. He was so cute… so handsome… _too_ handsome… His messy brunette hair, his captivating amber eyes…

"Oi, Kinomoto!" a voice that was unmistakably Syaoran's whispered, knocking Sakura completely out of her little dream world.

"H-Hai?" Sakura responded, her heart pounding so loud that she was afraid the class might be able to hear it.

"Can I borrow last night's homework really quickly?"

"Hai! Y-yes, of course!" She quickly handed him her homework while Terada-sensei had his back turned.

Sakura let out a big breath that she did not know she was holding. It seemed that every time Syaoran talked to her, or even looked at her, her heart would beat twice as fast, her mouth would dry up, her face would go totally red, and her body would stop working.

So was it love? Sakura was still not sure.

"…Now I will be collecting the homework from last night. Please have it out on your desk." Terada-sensei's 'speech' seemed to have finally come to an end, and Sakura had hardly heard any of it. Oh well. She could always ask Tomoyo later.

"Oi, Kinomoto. Arigatou." Syaoran's voice chased her thoughts away once more as he handed her back her homework. "And Kinomoto…"

"Hai?" Sakura hadn't meant to make say it so squeaky.

"You should really pay a little more attention to what you do."

"Huhn?"

Just then, Terada-sensei walked by and picked up their homework.

_I wonder what he meant by that? _

* * *

The next day…

"Alright, I will be passing back the homework assignment that I collected yesterday," Terada-sensei announced. "It seems that everyone did pretty well on it, but there are a few that I want to go over today during class."

Sakura sat there, not paying attention, as usual.

But when she was given back her homework, Terada-sensei said something a little weird to her. "I believe there was something on here that you did not mean for me to see?"

Sakura's eyes widened, utterly confused. What could he be talking about? She scanned her memory for hints of what she might've written on it, but she had no recollection whatsoever. What if Syaoran… wait, Syaoran? Her eyes went even bigger than they already were. She flipped her paper over, and surely, it was there – the little hearts she had unconsciously drawn around Syaoran's name.

"Hoeee!!!"

The whole class turned around and stared at her.

Oops.

"Is there something wrong?" Terada-sensei asked with a concerned expression on his face.

"N-no, iie, it's nothing!" Sakura replied hastily, thoroughly embarrassed. "Gomenasai… sorry…"

She let out a sigh of relief as the rest of the class went back to doing whatever they were doing, but soon went back to her previous state of panic.

Syaoran had seen it too, hadn't he? He must've, when he'd borrowed it. Maybe this was what he was referring to when he had said that she should pay a little more attention to what she did?

This was too messed up to be true. So she pinched herself. Ouch. Okay fine, so maybe it was true.

But Sakura would not accept this. Absolutely not. Who would be so stupid as to let her crush find out that she liked him in such a pathetic way? No one. Well, no one except herself.

She scanned her paper once more. Indeed those hearts were still there, seemingly taunting her about her foolishness.

But then, something caught her eye. In the very corner of the paper, someone else had written something.

Her heart quickened. Her mouth went dry. Her face heated up. And it seemed that her body refused to move.

On her paper, in his barely legible 'chicken-scratch' writing, Syaoran had written four little words that pierced her like an arrow in the heart:

_i love you too.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** yay! the first one is done! I got this idea because I use to often let my crush borrow my homework (shhh!!) but don't worry! I did not draw hearts around his name! ...hopefully... 

Anyways, R&R, plz!


	2. Cheerleading

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews/alerts/favs! And oh yeah, I already answered this for that person, but someone asked if the one-shots were going to be related to one another or just random ones, so in case any of you are wondering, they are all going to be seperate stories.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Ok fine, so I lied. I'm not to lazy to post a disclaimer for every chapter. And btw, I still don't own CCS.

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

2. whisper his name over and over, even if it's just to keep yourself doing something very tiring – he just might be listening.

* * *

Cheerleading

_56… 57… 58…_

Sakura groaned. Her arm felt like jello. Tossing the cheerleading baton could get quite tiring, you know.

She stood alone in the far end of the field. There was no cheerleading practice today. But she wanted to get better and to boost her concentration so that she wouldn't have to endure those embarrassing moments when the baton randomly fell on her head. And as they say, practice makes perfect!

So here she was, practicing. Up, down. Up, down.

_I'm going to die from this!_ Sakura's whiny part complained after a while. _Why did I make myself do this in the first place?_

_Because you wanted to get better,_ the matter-of-factly part of her answered.

Sakura gritted her teeth. She could swear that her arm was about to fall off.

Funny, because the first, and last, thing she needed right now was a source of distraction.

She decided to find something to take her attention off of her aching arm. She'll just have to be a little more careful in not letting her baton drop.

_Nothing around here is interesting…_ Sakura thought, as she observed the dull, unmoving trees and grass around here. The sky was clear – no clouds for her imagination to build on. And all the flowers were all wilting; it was winter after all.

Sakura sighed from the lack of anything to catch her interest. But soon enough, she found her thoughts drifting that did catch her interest – Li Syaoran, aka her secret crush. He was athletic, smart, caring, good-looking… who could not fall in love with him?

"Just pretend that Syaoran's watching you right now," Sakura whispered to herself,"you wouldn't want to mess up in front of him, would you? Besides, if you do good, he'll think that you are awesome, and realize how amazing you are. And then he'll will probably like you back, and maybe even ask you out!C'mon Sakura, you can do better than that! Syaoran's watching you right now…"

Sakura continued to push herself along with that cheesy pep talk – and to her surprise, it actually worked amazingly well! Her arm didn't hurt half as much anymore with Syaoran on her mind.

Then, after some time, Sakura started to get that feeling when someone is standing behind you, watching you. At first she thought it might've just been her imagination, but it didn't go away for a while, so she decided to just turn around and check. I mean, it wouldn't hurt would it? Not like there was actually going to be some jerk just standing there and looking at her…

But there was. To her utter astonishment and bewilderment, there was. And it was none other than the Syaoran Li.

Her went big with surprise, and for that split second, her concentration level went down to a whooping -1000. And at that precise moment, the baton dropped down and struck her squarely on the head.

"Hoeee!!" Sakura squeaked girlishly, more from the shock of seeing Syaoran than from being hit by her baton.

Syaoran's amber eyes widened with worry as he rushed over to Sakura, who was now sitting on the grass, clutching her head. "Daijobou deska? Are you okay?"

"H-hai, daijobou, I'm fine…" was her weak reply, as she pushed herself into a better posture.

And awkward silence followed.

Then after a few moments, Sakura said timidly, "Ano… Li-kun…"

"Syaoran," he corrected.

Sakura blushed. "Syaoran-kun," she began, a little unsure of herself, "why… why were you here?"

Now it was Syaoran's turn to blush. "Well, I was sort of just passing by, and I happened to see you here, and well… yeah," he finished lamely.

"How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Syaoran answered, still embarrassed. "Twice and a half, to be exact."

_Hoeee!!!_ Sakura's insides completely freaked out at that, but by some miracle she was still fairly calm on the outside.

"…So?" Her voice was still as shy as before, but her big emerald eyes were eager and hopeful.

"So… I just want to say, that it doesn't matter if you mess up in front of me, because everyone makes mistakes."

Sakura said nothing, so he took it as a sign to continue.

"And I also want to say that I already think you are awesome. I already realize how amazing you are. And I do like you back… and…"

"And?" she said, her voice filled with expectance.

"Sakura… will you go out with me?" Syaoran's face was a bright red tomato by then.

Sakura beamed.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm... I didn't like this one quite as much as the first one... it just didn't seem to flow as much, you know? Oh well. At least I got some SxS in there, right? 

And I actually got this idea because every time we do our weekly run in PE, I always use that method that Sakura used to keep me going. Lame, I know, but it works! really! Feel free to try it out - just don't sue me if something bad happens instead! hehe...

Also! I know this has nothing to do with anything, but Xing Nian Kuai Le!! (that's happy new year in Chinese!) I probably should have done a Chinese New Year themed one-shot, but I already typed this and wanted to post it :D

Review!!


	3. Valentine's Day

**A/N:** Yay! I made a Valentine's one-shot! I'm so proud of myself... lol.

And just so you know, this probably isn't very top-quality because I typed this in like two hours whereas these usually take about a week or so to plan out and edit... and I was really meaning to post this before it hit midnight, so it was still V-day, but it didn't work so well... and now i'm a day late (at least where i live)... but oh well! Hopefully it doesn't skip around too much and it doesn't seem too random, because I haven't had alot of time to proofread it and stuff, so tell me if needs improvement (which i know it does) and where it needs it, ok? Thanks!

EDIT: I went back and fixed some grammar and other little stuff... nothing big.

**Disclaimer: **No I (still) do not own CCS.

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

3. run away after giving him a very special Valentine's Day card without staying to hear the reply.

* * *

Valentine's Day

"WAI!!" Sakura squealed with glee as she literally bounced into school grounds.

"Nee, Sakura-chan, you're very happy today!" Tomoyo commented, smiling sweetly. She was not nearly as hyper on the outside as the brown haired girl, though on the inside Tomoyo was looking forward to this day, too. "What makes you so excited?" Tomoyo already knew the answer, but she had a feeling that Sakura would like to recite her plans for today once more.

"It's Valentine's Day of course!" A huge smile was plastered on her face. "And it's the day that-" She stopped for a second, checked that no-one was listening, and whispered to Tomoyo, "that I tell Syaoran-kun that I love him!!"

But then, Sakura froze and her face turned pale. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" The raven-haired girl asked.

"Tomoyo-chan… what if Syaoran doesn't like the card I made? What if he says that he hates me? What if…" Sakura was practically shaking with fear now.

Tomoyo smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm sure he will love it. Especially since its from you."

Sakura blushed lightly, not knowing exactly what to say. So instead, she just mumbled with her head hung low, "Easy for you to say... you actually have a boyfriend!"

Tomoyo went on as if she didn't hear the comment. "So when will you give the card to him?"

"After school, maybe. When not many people are around." Sakura responded, not exactly confidently.

All of a sudden, the bell rang. "Hoe! We're going to be late!" Sakura whined. The two girls rushed into class just in time, and immediately took their seats. Class had begun already, and their teacher was talking, but Tomoyo managed sneaked a glance over at Sakura, saying with her eyes, _It'll be fine._

* * *

The bell rang. At last, class was over.

Sakura's heart was beating at an insanely high speed, even though she tried to calm herself. _This is it, _she thought. _Either he likes me, or he doesn't. Not that big of a deal._

She knew that Syaoran was always last to leave the room, every single day. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be stuck in the mob of students fighting to leave and that he liked to have some time to himself, or it was because he was really slow at packing up. But whatever the reason, it was still like the usual today.

Sakura forced herself to delay, so she could be in the room alone with him. She pretended to have lost a piece of paper, and flipped through her binder several times absentmindedly. She took note of the fact that Tomoyo had left, along with the majority of the class. A few more moments, and everyone else was gone, too.

And while she continued to "search" her binder, she ran through what she expected to happen one more time in her head.

_Nee_, Syaoran-kun, she would say, sounding casual. _Did you get a lot of chocolate for Valentine's Day today?_

_Yes, _he would reply. Or maybe he might say no. But this didn't matter too much.

_That's nice_. Then she would smile. Smiling is always good. And then, she would pretend that forgot, and say, _Oh! I just remembered… I made a card for you, Syaoran-kun! Um… I don't know if you would like it… but…_ She would take the card out and hand it to him.

He would then open it, and read what she wrote very carefully, maybe several times. Afterwards, he would probably look at her and say,_ Sakura…_

From there, Sakura assumed that it was the worst-case senario.

…_I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. _Those words, even just thinking about it, gripped her heart like poisonous fangs.

Sakura would shake her head, and apologize back. _No, it's not your fault…I'm really sorry!!_ Then she would run out of the classroom. After that, Sakura have the whole weekend to calm down.

The whole thing seemed so easy. It seemed so painless. But Sakura knew it wouldn't be. If only life could be like what you dreamed it to be…

Sakura stopped flipping aimlessly through her binder and took a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart. She turned abruptly to the desk behind her, and, thank goodness, Syaoran was still there, just getting ready to leave.

She opened her mouth to talk, but it came out as a squeak. "Nee, Syaoran-kun…"

"Nani?" He answered, not exactly looking her in the eye.

"I…" Oh, god, why now? Her mouth had just gone completely dry and it was so difficult to talk! But Sakura knew it was now or never – she could probably never get into another situation like this anytime soon when it was just her and Syaoran. And besides, it was Valentine's Day, the ideal day to confess. "Did you get lots of chocolate?" Oops, that came out a little too loud and suddenly.

"Uhn," he mumbled back. Sakura failed to notice that her cheeks weren't the only ones that were pink.

_You can do it, Sakura!_ "Oh! Syaoran-kun," Sakura just hoped this might sound believable. "I just remembered – I have a card for you!"

She reached into her bag and, with shaking hands, pulled out a beautiful Valentine's card. It was a bright red heart, complete with a fancy white border. On the front, she had so carefully printed Syaoran's name in a bold black, and on the back was where her very special message was written.

"Um… I'm not too sure if you will like it or not…" Syaoran took the card from her hands and studied it a little, before flipping it around and reading the back. He read it once… twice…

_Dear Syaoran-kun,_

_I just wanted to say, that I really like you. But it's aright even if you don't like me, if you think nothing of me. Because I'm in love with you. You're my number one, and you always will be._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Why didn't he say anything? Sakura really couldn't stand it anymore. She knew he was going to tell her that he didn't feel the same way. She knew she shouldn't, but she did anyways. She had completely lost control of herself.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm so sorry! I should've never thought that it would be possible for you to feel the same way about me. I'm sorry! See you later…" Tears were streaming down her face now as she grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the classroom, not even glancing back a single time.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran was now running after her, calling her, but in the midst of her misery Sakura was not able to hear . He finally caught up to her, gripped her shoulders, and turned her around to face him.

Sakura's once perfect face had become a wreck; her emerald eyes were red and puffy, her delicate cheeks were streaked with tears, and her light copper hair was now wet and icky.

"Syaoran-kun I'm so sorry…" Sakura managed through her tears.

"No, Sakura, I'm the one who should be sorry." Sakura looked at him with wide, teary eyes. "Um… I…" he stuttered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly crushes, folded piece of paper. "Here. Hopefully this will explain it."

Sakura took the paper curiously, and unfolded it. In it, he had drawn a heart – a very crude heart, by the way – and wrote something, almost a poem, but not quite, in the center of it. She read it over again and again, hoping that this was not a dream, and her eyes widened with every second.

"Syaoran-kun…"

He cleared his throat. "Ano… Sakura… will… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes…" Sakura whispered. "Yes I will."

Putting his arms around her, Syaoran pulled her close and in a matter of seconds, Sakura found herself locked her first kiss – with none other than Li Syaoran. It was so different from what she had always imagined, yet so much the same… It just felt so good…

And little did she know, the card that Syaoran had made had drifted from her hands, all the way to the corner of the hallway, where a very, very thrilled Tomoyo hid with a camera, along with an extemely reluctant Eriol.

"What's this?" Eriol said as the paper landed at his feet.

"Oh! Isn't this the card that Syaoran gave Sakura?" Tomoyo looked over at it excitedly. "Isn't it so romantic?" She squealed, eyes glistening. But suddenly, her expression turned evil. "Hehe… now I can blackmail Sakura and Syaoran…" Tomoyo rubbed her hands together as Eriol sweatdropped.

"Er… whatever… can I have the chocolate you promised me now?" demanded an impatient Eriol.

"Ok, fine… you really don't care, do you?" Tomoyo tried to fake the hurt in her voice, but it didn't work very well. She turned off her camera, and ran after Eriol, who was already pretty far away.

"Nu-uhn." Eriol stated.

"You're unbelievable… I can't believe I'm actually going out with a jerk like you… why can't you be more like Li-kun?"

"Oh, so you want me to write those sappy love letters? No thank you!" Eriol replied as they walked out of the building and out of sight.

Now, back to our favorite couple, who had finally broke their kiss, both embarrassed out of their minds, yet still holding the embrace.

"Syaoran-kun… do you think someone saw us?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Nah…" Syaoran answered. "Well, hopefully not."

"Ok… that's good." Sakura looked at Syaoran shyly. "Um... Syaoran-kun… can I kiss you again?"

Syaoran didn't he reply. He just simply smiled pressed his lips onto hers once more.

_Aren't you tired?  
__Are you not exhausted?  
__Because, even though you may not know it,  
You've been running in my mind all day._

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! They finally kiss! Ahaha... I know... I didn't write it very good... but still! And I also put a bit of TomoRiol in there... but I know that part sucked too :D

Um... what else? Oh, um, you may recognize some parts of the letter that sakura wrote, because, yes, I did borrow that from the ending part of the second movie... and then, for the "poem" sorta thingy in italicts at the end, that actually came from one of my little sixth grade friends, so all the credit goes to him! i just merely editied it :P

Happy Valentine's Day!


	4. Locker

**A/N:** Hi peoples again! Ya, ya, I know, its been like a month since I last updated... but I've been so busy!! ah whatever...

Well, this one's a little more random than the last ones, including an ooc onii-chan, and ya. Here ya go!

**Disclaimer: **no no no I don't own CCS!

* * *

Things You Should Not Do Concerning Your Crush

4. ask him to help you open your locker when you know that you have a billion pictures of him inside.

* * *

Locker

_Ding…Ding…Ding…_

"Hoeee!!" Sakura wailed. The five-minute bell had just rung, and she was still here, trying to open her locker! She tugged at the lock with all her might a few more times, but it just wouldn't budge. She glanced around nervously. Dang it, no one was around to help her. Sakura sighed in dismay. As if to add make things worse, her stomach suddenly grumbled, reminding her of her breakfast that only consisted of a sip of orange juice. Today was definitely not a good day… maybe she should've stayed in bed after all…

First thing this morning, she'd realized that her alarm clock (usually set to 6:45 a.m.) was somehow set to 7:45 a.m., so she had ended up being waked up at 7:20-ish by a… um…_ very energetic_ Onii-chan, to say the least. For the last few days, Touya had been literally bouncing off the walls and running around the house like a headless chicken for unknown reasons… maybe it has something to do with the case of the five missing bags of marshmallows? Hmm… I wonder…

But anyways, we can probably all tell that he was very enthusiastic when waking Sakura up. Bursting open the door, Touya had screamed his signature phrase "KAIJUU!" so loud that it ended in Sakura squeaking "hoe!" and instinctively hiding under her covers in the corner of her bed, shaking in fear and on the verge of tears because she had thought that something may have exploded in her house. Then, without asking for entrance, he had so rudely marched up to her desk, clearly aiming for the piece of double chocolate cake with fudge and vanilla swirls that she had been saving for her dear Kero-chan (who, mysteriously, had still not gotten back from his 'short walk' that he had left for the previous night).

"Matte! Wait!" Sakura called out, now aware that there was no 'explosion' in her house. But she was too late; Touya had already shoved the piece of delicious (oh, so delicious!) cake down his throat. "B-but… that piece was supposed to be saved for-" Sakura stopped abruptly in the middle of the sentence, realizing that Touya wasn't supposed to know about the stray magically creature whom she had found stealing pastries from a bakery and taken in.

"The kaijuu-hime herself?" Touya had finished for her, and bounced out of her room, chanting, "Kaijuu, kaijuu…"

After swearing that she would kill Touya later, Sakura quickly dressed into her school uniform and headed downstairs to make pancakes. She poured the batter into the pan, humming to herself, when suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura yelled. Usually, if it was in the morning, it was Tomoyo. Actually, it was just usually Tomoyo.

She ran over and picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Ano… can I talk to Sakura?" came a hesitant voice over the receiver, along with a lot of buzzing in the background; whoever was calling must already be at school or some other loud public area.

Sakura recognized the voice. "Ah! Syaoran-kun! This is Sakura, ohayo!"

"Oh! Um… ohayo… I… um… just called to say hi…"

"Aw, that's so nice of you!" Sakura replied sweetly. Afterwards, a loud fit of high-pitched giggles was heard over the phone, followed by Syaoran yelling angrily, "Daidoji-san, this is absolutely not funny!!"

Oh, so Tomoyo-chan was behind all this? Sakura had to smile at her friend's evilness. "Well, see ya at school, Syaoran-kun!"

"Er, ya…" Came Syaoran's awkward reply.

Sakura hung up, and skipped back to the kitchen, singing some random little tune. It was easy to see that her happiness scale from 1 to 10 had just sprung to 11. I mean, what better way to start your day than having your crush call you, even if he was forced to by your best friend? Not much else, really.

Oh wait, I never told you that Sakura likes Syaoran, did I? Well, she does. A lot.

But when Sakura reached the stove, she remember, oh, only about five minutes late, that her pancakes were still cooking and they had been burnt to a crisp.

"Hoeee!!" whined Sakura. (Yes I know… she says that a lot…) She had no choice but to dump it all out, her precious pancakes.

Glancing at the clock, she realized with horror that it was already 7:46, and class started at 8. She would have roughly ten minutes to get there, and then less than five to get to her locker, get all her books, and run to class. Hm… that would probably still work. She would just have to skate a little faster than usual, but she could make it.

She reached for a container of orange juice and poured it in a glass, only to find that it only filled a little bit of the cup before it ran out.

_Darn you, Touya,_ Sakura cursed in her mind, and quickly drank whatever was in that cup – not very much.

She hurriedly bolted out of the door and to her school. Thank kami-sama that the road to school wasn't that bumpy or curvy, or else it would have been quite dangerous for her considering her lightning fast speed.

Sakura finally got to school, and surprisingly, before the five-minute bell. She tore across the school to her locker, but it was stuck, and then the bell rang and blah blah blah.

So now we're back to where we started.

Sakura was still watching around nervously for someone that might be able to help her. When no one came, she was sure the she was doomed.

But then, someone finally came into sight.

It was Syaoran-kun.

"Syaoran–kun!!" Sakura called. He turned around. "Ne, can you help me open my locker? It's stuck!"

She saw him nod, and he rushed over and proceeded on opening her locker. It seemed that he was still too embarrassed about the phone call to say anything.

Syaoran pulled at the locker. Amazingly, on his third try, it opened, but not without some papers flying out in the process.

"Arigatou!!" She smiled so big at Syaoran that her eyes were basically forced to close.

Which meant that she couldn't see Syaoran's face turning bright red as he stared at the papers that had fallen out. And she also didn't know why he so suddenly just ran away.

"Huhn?" Sakura said to herself, no longer able to see Syaoran anywhere. "Oh well." Only when she bent to pick up the junk that had fallen out did she realize his reason to escape: Sakura kept a bunch of pictures of Syaoran and a lot of papers saying "I love Syaoran!" and "Li is so kawaii!!" in her locker, and they had all flown out when the locker was opened.

"HOEEE!!"

* * *

Eriol was halfway through eating lunch when a very very faint, but nonetheless noticeable scream was heard the in distance.

Nakuru, who was also eating at the dining table, turned around towards the supposed direction of the sound. "What was that??"

"Oh," said Eriol cheerily. "That must be Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-chan? But… she's in Japan, isn't she?" asked Nakuru, very confused. "And we're in England… You do mean that Kinomoto Sakura, right?"

"Yes," answered Eriol as he finished up his food and stood up to take away his plate, "That Sakura."

* * *

**A/N:** See? I told you it was random-ish! But not a lot of SakuSyao-ness but oh well... And ya I know it was really unnecessary, but I just had to add the last part! teeheehee...

This one, I got not from myself but from this magazine where people share their embarrassing moments, and this locker issue thing was actually one of the people's stories. So, whoever that girl is, thank you for the inspiration!!

Haha. Reviews, please!


	5. 20 Kisses

**A/N: **Waiiiiii we hit 50 reviews!! Domo arigatou!! (-bows head-)

So anyways, this idea came from one of my awesome reviewers. So, this one's for you, Riley S!!

EDIT: I changed the kissing scene... I don't know about you guys, but that part just really bothered me, so now I fixed it :P

**Discalimer: **No, CCS is not mine. What else is new?

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

5. let him find out about your collection of all the things you've ever gotten from him, including that silly voucher he gave you when you were little for 20 free kisses.

* * *

20 Kisses

Fifteen-year-old Sakura tapped her desk impatiently, staring out the window. Where the heck was Syaoran? Sakura only became more annoyed as she brushed a strand of caramel colored hair out of her eyes. He was supposed to come by her house to work on a project together today; it was already 2:50 and he was supposed to get here by… 3 o'clock. Oh… never mind then.

But still, why couldn't he just come a little early? Time seemed to go by so slowly when you're as excited as Sakura was.

Sakura sighed and stood up, starting to pace around her room. Suddenly, she thought of something that she could do and would be a perfect distraction as she waited for her "late" guest. She bounded back to her desk, plopped down on her chair, and pulled open one of the many drawers she had.

Inside the drawer was a huge mess. Anyone else would have probably just closed it on the spot, dreading the thought of having to clean it up, and would have preferred to just forget that the intimidating muddle ever existed.

But not Sakura. For her, these were the physical forms of her wondrous memories, her source of happiness, the key to her own little world of paradise… In short, they meant everything to her.

And what was in the pile of disarray? Everything and anything she had ever gotten from Li Syaoran, of course.

She picked out a Reese's candy wrapper. Hadn't he given her a Reese's on the day of his sister's birthday for no apparent reason?

Sakura reached her hand in again and pulled out a very hastily written note. _Hope you get better and come to school tomorrow so we can play together._ Wasn't this the letter he put on her porch that one time when she was sick with fever in second grade?

The next item she grabbed happened to be one of those delicious Hershey's Hugs. Wasn't this the time in sixth grade when he told her he would give her a hug and ended up giving her this chocolate? She didn't really mind, being somewhat obsessed with chocolate and all, but deep down she really would have preferred a real hug.

And then… Sakura saw the thing that had always made her smile the most. It was during her 4th birthday party when she'd received this tiny piece of heavenly bliss. "I am happy you are my friend," he had told her beforehand, with a childish yet determined voice. Then he had hugged her tightly and gave her this voucher that said…

_Ding dong!_

The sudden ring of the doorbell knocked Sakura completely out of her trance and back to reality. She glanced at the clock. It was 2:55. _Finally,_ she thought, as she rushed downstairs and opened the door.

"Syaoran-kun! Konnichiwa!" Sakura greeted her guest as she ushered him into her house.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura," Syaoran answered with a warm smile on his face, stepping through the doorway.

Sakura grinned back. "Here, you can go to my room first and I'll go make us some tea, 'kay?"

Syaoran nodded, and headed up the stairs. He knew the way to her room only too well, having come to her house ever since they met when they were 3. He sat himself down in her chair and started fiddling with the stuff on her desk. Then, he started rummaging through her drawers. Notebooks, pens and pencils, old textbooks, paints and brushes…

And then there was the one that she never let him open.

Should he open it, or should he not? It might ruin their friendship if Sakura knew he had been sneaking through things she had tried so hard to keep secret… but then again, how would she find out? Sakura's humming was still heard from downstairs – a sign that the tea was still brewing.

Syaoran slowly and cautiously pulled out the drawer, as if it might be a bomb or something. He carefully peered inside and saw… junk?! And a huge load of it, too. But, what was so secret about junk? Did she not want him to know that she also had an untidy and disorganized side to her too?

But as he dug through the pile of "trash", Syaoran soon learned that this junk maybe wasn't junk after all… but why did they all look so familiar? An eraser he had lost a year ago, a pencil he had lent Sakura and never got back, some crude and floppy paper heart he gave her for Valentine's Day who knows how long ago…

And then it struck him that every single thing in there was a gift of sorts.

From him.

But if that were true… then surely, _that_ would be in here too, wouldn't it? Syaoran fumbled through the seemingly endless pit of random things, and finally he found what he was looking for. But as he reached out to grab it, the door suddenly opened and Sakura stepped in.

"Ok the tea's almos-" But she stopped mid-sentence as she realized that her secret drawer was not really a secret anymore. She freaked and dashed in front of the drawer, closing it behind her back.

"No… Syaoran… I… its… not what you think… really…" Sakura stuttered, now beat red and staring at the ground.

"I know," Syaoran responded calmly, "But I just want to get something out from there… can I?"

Sakura bit her lip. She had a pretty good idea of what he was talking about. But even though she refused to move away, Sakura still let herself be scooted aside as Syaoran opened the drawer once more.

He took the thing out, and to Sakura's horror, it was exactly what she had in mind – the voucher she had been looking at before Syaoran's arrival.

He glanced at the piece of paper, smiling, and handed it over to Sakura. "Read it."

Sakura's face turn even redder, if that was possible, and began to read the sloppy and misspelled words:

_**To:**__ Sakura_

_**From:**__ Syaoran_

_**.Free Kisses.**_

_**Quantity: **__20_

_**Valid from: **__when we turn fifteen to when we get old and die._

Sakura's cheeks were now definitely the reddest of reds. And it didn't help that Syaoran was smiling, either.

"Well," Syaoran said, with a handsome grin, "will you use it?"

Sakura shook her head, still to embarrassed to speak.

"It does say when we turn fifteen or after, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"So… why not now?"

Sakura wasn't even given a chance to protest before Syaoran's lips came crashing down on her own in a sweet, passionate kiss. Sakura was shocked at first, but soon relaxed and gave in, melting in Syaoran's arms.

After a while, Syaoran gently broke the kiss, and smirked at Sakura. "What do you think?"

But Sakura only smiled. "Nineteen more," she whispered, before capturing his lips once more.

* * *

**A/N:** And the fifth one is done! Haha, this is probably not what you had in mind, was it? (at least it wasn't what I had thought of when I first read your idea, lol) But at least I got in some desperately needed fluff, ne? :D

And hopefully the kissing scene was satisfactory... because the thing is... I've never actually kissed someone before... (gasps in background) so I had to base it purely off of other fanfics I've read (-sweatdrops-)

Review!! Ideas are welcome too, but I already have a few planned out and stuff, so it may not be a while until I can get to yours if you give me one. But on the other hand, I (think) I'm going to be aiming for 50 one-shots, if not 100, so I'm gonna need a lot of ideas!! :P


	6. Half Asleep

**A/N: **how long has it been since last time? 3 weeks? oh well...

anyways, this is dedicated to darkryubaby. thanks for the idea!! hope u like :D

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing.

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

6. confess your feelings for him when he is… erm…"sleeping".

* * *

Half-Asleep

A gentle spring breeze blew through the trees and grass, rustling the leaves and swaying the flowers. A young girl of thirteen was skipping down the street towards Tomoeda Park, a content smile showing on her innocent face. She continued prancing towards her destination without a care in her heart until something – or in this case, someone – caught her eyes.

A boy no older than her with messy brown hair sat under one of the many trees bordering the park. Could it be? The girl went a few steps closer, and she was right: the boy was unmistakably Syaoran Li.

"Syaoran!" She called out, waving her hand in front of her.

The boy looked up. "Sakura!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I'm always here on Sundays," Sakura answered as she plopped down next to Syaoran. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Just because," he replied.

They sat there for quite a while, not talking or anything, but just listening to everything around them – the birds, the wind, the trees. Although neither of them would admit it willingly, the only factor that made those minutes worthwhile was the presence of the other person.

"Syaoran," Sakura began, after some time, "Do you – " but Sakura stopped mid-sentence as she realized that Syaoran wasn't quite listening to her. In fact, he was asleep.

"Syaoran?" But the only reply that Sakura got was the sleeping Syaoran leaning over so that his head now rested on her shoulder, causing Sakura to blush mildly. She shifted a little bit, trying to get into a better position – bad mistake, or was it? Syaoran's posture was altered yet again, his head now positioned comfortably in her lap. Sakura's cheeks turned even redder.

But after a while, Sakura began feeling less awkward, and she started absentmindedly stroking and petting his brunette hair, as if he were her puppy-dog she adored and loved so very much.

"Syaoran," Sakura said lovingly to her sleeping friend, "You're so cute and handsome, did you know that?" _WHAT??_ Sakura mentally slapped herself, but kept going. "You're so nice and caring and smart and… You're so perfect! I… I think I really like you… no, I think I love you…" She closed her eyes, not believing she had just said out loud what she had been denying for so long. But it was so true and she knew it…

"I think I love you too."

Sakura's eyes snapped open. What?! Looking down, she realized that Syaoran was quite wide awake, his chocolate eyes staring deep into her emerald ones.

"S-Syaoran!!" Sakura squeaked out in surprise. "I… you… but…! I thought you were asleep!!"

"Well, yeah, kinda," Syaoran replied calmly, sitting up and stretching a bit. "I was only half-asleep, I guess."

Sakura felt her face heat up rapidly, so she turned her head down to hide her eyes behind her bangs. "I… pretend you didn't hear anything, 'kay?"

"Huhn?" Syaoran tilted his head. "But didn't I say I liked you back?"

Sakura lifted her head and met with his eyes. "You weren't joking?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Why would I be?"

Sakura still didn't believe him. "But why me? Of all the girls you could ha-" But she was cut off as something prevented her from speaking. Syaoran's lips, to be exact.

"Do you believe me now?" Syaoran asked slyly as he pulled away from the kiss.

Sakura was paralyzed from the unexpected kiss, but as soon as she regained control over herself she said with a cute smile, "No."

"Ok then… maybe this will!" Syaoran replied as he started tickling Sakura mercilessly.

"No! No! Stop!!" Sakura gasped in-between laughs. "Syaoran!! Ahaha stop!!"

Syaoran finally obeyed her and leaned back against the tree. Sakura sat herself up too, somewhat out of breath, and she leaned over until her head was on his shoulder.

"Syaoran?"

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: **hehe... random fluff... hehe... xD

oh, and thx to everyone who reviewed _Three Years_ and _What it Means to be Happy_! Its kinda funny actually, i expected _Three Years_ to get more reviews cuz i spent more time on it and stuff and also cuz personally i perfer angsty stories to funny and cute... but meh, i guess ppl out there aren't as emo-ish as i am x3

review!!


	7. Messed Up Storyline

**A/N: **omg... I'm actually updating!! lol ;D

and just so you know... this chapter is the result of an authoress who is very desperate to write something, listening to Eriol's Happy Song too much (and btw, that's how i got the random and twisted version of Eriol... you'll see), and a whole lot of sugar. So, um... ya.

Hope ya like!

**Disclaimer:**Okay I'm already running out of different ways to say the disclaimer... lol... but anyways, I don't own anything!!

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

7. be too afraid to tell the other person that you love them… because then, your life just might turn into some messed up storyline.

* * *

Messed Up Storyline

Once upon a time, far, far away, there lived two ordinary middle school students, Sakura and Syaoran. They were the best friends you could ever find; they did homework together, went to each other's house on a regular basis, and they told each other absolutely everything… almost.

You see, there was one thing that both of them hid from the other. What's that? you ask. And here's the answer.

They were in love with one another.

You may think that since they were best friends, it should not be a problem. Or you may think that it is a problem. But it's not important what you think.

What is important is that they were both too afraid. Too scared. Too fearful of being rejected and losing their friendship. And so they never did confess.

Eventually, the two went their own ways, walking two separate paths. They never saw each other again.

And they lived unhappily ever after.

…

…

Just kidding.

When they got into high school, someone finally made the first move. Who? Eriol, of course. How does that work? you ask. Here's how.

One day, Eriol comes up to Sakura and says, "Sakura-san, if you don't find yourself a boyfriend by tomorrow, you'll have to go out with me."

Sakura was scared. Not that Eriol was a bad person… but he was just kind of…. _weird_… you know?

So she goes off to ask out the first person she that popped into her head. Syaoran. When she found him, she demanded that he go out with her due to a freaky Eriol.

Of course, he agreed.

The two became the happiest couple ever. Their relationship lasted all through high school, and all of college as well. And then, finally, the two got married.

And they lived happily ever after.

Except for one thing.

Yes, they were extremely happy to be with each other and all, but they still never confessed their feelings to one another. You see, they just assumed that they were together because of the weird freaky Eriol. Yup.

And so they lived kind of happily ever after. Or something like that.

But wait, there's more.

Then, on some other day after Sakura and Syaoran were married and all, a big green dinosaur monster thing popped out of nowhere and tried to eat Sakura. And as the thing picked her up and carried her away, Sakura, fearing that she may never see Syaoran again, finally decided to tell him that she loved him, really really loved him. And Syaoran, in turn, confessed about his feelings too, and he ran up to the monster thing and punched it hard in the face. (Bad thing to do to a real monster, by the way.)

Surprisingly, the monster fell over and started screaming and holding its face. And then it... took off its head.

The monster was Eriol in a costume.

And so, having confessed their feelings at last, Sakura and Syaoran lived happily ever after.

* * *

"…what just happened...?" Sakura asked in a puzzled manner with a very blank expression on her face.

"That's some messed up storyline," Syaoran commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Wasn't it wonderful?" Naoko exclaimed, "I wrote it just for you guys, too!!"

"…why?"

"Because this story is exactly what's going to happen to you two. I just know it." Naoko's glassed flashed as a mischievous expression spread across her face.

"Yeah, right," Syaoran snorted, "Like this would ever happen. You didn't even get our personalities right. I don't know about Sakura, but if I liked her, which I don't, by the way, I would have the guts to tell her, and not just wimp out like some coward."

"Y-yeah me too!" Sakura declared, trying to hide her confusion and uncertainty. I mean, she _would_ tell him if she liked him… _if_ she liked him… which she didn't… right?

"Hehe… whatever. Ja!" Naoko waved as she walked out of the classroom, leaving the two alone.

"That was so pointless," Syaoran grumbled, "She just completely wasted ten minutes of my life!"

Sakura sweatdropped. Syaoran could be pretty grumpy sometimes.

"Um… ya… you know, we should probably start heading home now." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah."

And then, at that point in time, the two of them made eye contact. And all of a sudden, it wasn't just your regular two friends looking at each other.

There was something more.

As they stared into each other's eyes for that very brief moment, both of them realized something.

They loved the other person.

But...they never told one another. Why? They were too afraid. Too scared. Too fearful of being rejected and losing their friendship.

And so they never learned of each other's feelings.

But then one day, a boy name Eriol came up to Sakura…

* * *

**A/N:** Yay for Naoko!! hehe... I had to use her as an excuse for the randomness or my writing would've seemed WAY too pathetic... teehee!

Review, please! And hopefully I will update this again... soon... as in maybe a few days... or a week... or something like that... and I promise it'll not be totally random and it'll actually be good, kay? ;D


	8. Birthday Present

**A/N:** omg!! 100 reviews!! thank you guys so much!! xD

um... ya. not much else to say. i hope it doesn't feel too rushed, cuz today i kinda forced myself to sit down and write, and i actually managed to finish it all in one go... i read it over and stuff, but right now my brain's not working too well Dx

**Disclaimer:** If I did own CCS, I would be too busy freaking out over Syaoran that I wouldn't be here posting stories about him and Saku, k?

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

8. forget completely about his birthday… and let him choose his present.

* * *

Birthday Present

"Tadaima!!" Sakura smiled as she walked into her house, dropping her bags on the floor. "Mmmf, it's good to be back," the twelve-year-old said while stretching out her arms and legs, tired and sore from the long car ride from the airport. She and her family had gone to America for a vacation, and now, after two weeks, they were finally back.

"Are there any more things I need to carry?" Sakura shouted to her brother and her father, who were currently outside unloading the luggage from the car.

"Nah, we're fine!" Her brother, Touya, called back. "Oi, why's the gaki here?"

Syaoran? Sakura poked her head out the door, and sure enough, "the gaki" was standing only a few feet away from Touya, the two of them glaring daggers at each other.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, surprised.

Syaoran stopped glaring at Touya and turned to her. "Sakura," He greeted with a smile.

Sakura rushed to her friend. "Why are you here today?" She tilted her head a little in confusion. Then, realizing that they were standing in the middle of nowhere almost (more like randomly right in front of her house), she quickly said, "Oh! I'm sorry, please come in!"

"Daidouji-san said you'd be coming back today, and I just wanted to drop by and say hi," he told her as they entered her house.

"Oh, really, thank you!" She flashed a sweet smile at him. "Here, you can go sit down in the living room. Do you want something to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Syaoran said.

"You sure?" Sakura offered again.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Okay then." The two made their way to the living room and sat themselves down comfortably.

"So, anything happen when I was gone?" Sakura asked, starting the conversation.

"Well, for one thing, I'm now officially one year older than you," Syaoran informed her with a smirk.

"What… I…" Sakura stared at him for a moment, and then her eyes widen, realizing that she had completely forgot about his birthday. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I… completely forgot…"

"Heh… that's okay, you always forget things anyways," he said as if it were a compliment."

"Gomenasai…" Sakura apologized again. If she'd remembered that July 13th were his birthday, she probably wouldn't have planned the trip during these two weeks. Or, if they couldn't have moved the date, she at least could've bought a souvenir or something as a present. "I'm so sorry! I don't know how I forgot… it kinda just slipped my mind I guess… But I… but I'll…" She'll what? "I'll…"

"Let me choose the present?" Syaoran grinned.

"H-Hai!" Sakura nodded. At least she could make up for the lateness of the present. "I'll do whatever I can to get whatever it is you want, as long as it isn't outrageously outrageous, okay?"

"Okay," Syaoran agreed. "Kiss me."

For a second, it didn't register in Sakura's ears, and she just stared dumbly at him. But then, all of a sudden, her face turned tomato-red. "N-nani?!"

"Kiss me," Syaoran repeated as plainly as if he said it everyday.

"B-but… I…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"It's not that outrageous, is it?" Syaoran said. "I mean, it doesn't even cost anything… and it'd only be weird and disgusting if you didn't like me… which you do," he finished triumphantly.

Sakura was still somewhat unable to respond.

Syaoran sighed. "Come on, it's not that hard, just close your eyes and relax, okay?"

Sakura obeyed, and shut her eyes lightly, and commanded herself to breath slowly. And then… she felt his lips on her own.

She stiffened, but remembered what he told her beforehand and relaxed, letting herself melt into him. His lips felt so good against hers…

Touya walked to the kitchen, whistling. Everything was unloaded from the car now, and he wanted to grab something to eat for his grumbling stomach. But as he walked past the kitchen-living room doorway, he glanced at the other room and saw…

"OI! GAKI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THE KAIJUU?!"

* * *

**A/N: **teehee... I'd hate to see what's gonna happen to Syaoran xP

happy belated birthday to syao-kun!!

wait... one more thing... in the anime/manga, do you think syaoran is older or younger than sakura? I'd like to think he's older, but then he'd have to be born a whole year before her and he'd be really old compared to all their classmates and stuff... ah whatever :P


	9. Peanut Butter

**A/N: **whoa I actually updated (somewhat) quickly! i'm so proud of myself xD

this was inspired by a glob of peanut butter that i am currently eating as I wait for my parents to get home so i can eat dinner :)

**Disclaimer:** you don't really think that CCS is mine now, do you?

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

9. go to his house and then eat the last bit of peanut butter he has when he wants some too.

* * *

Peanut Butter

"Li-kun, this is your house?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Yup," Syaoran answered, opening the door and holding it open.

Eriol grinned. "This place is pretty nice, ne?"

"Sugoi…" Sakura murmured, already lost in the wonders of the house. She, Tomoyo, and Eriol were coming to Syaoran's house to do a project today. Sakura had really looked forward to seeing his house and all, but she had no idea it would be this incredible!

First of all, his driveway was probably around a mile long or something like that (not really), and each of the rooms were about as big as Sakura's first floor. The walls and floors inside were all polished and clean, and the furniture held no trace of messiness whatsoever. There were three staircases total in his house – _three _– that led to the second floor where the bedrooms were located. And if that isn't enough to convince you that the house was absolutely amazing, then how about this: there's a frikin' _bridge_ in his house.

You got to admit, it doesn't get much better than that.

Once they were all in the house, Syaoran closed the front door. "Okay, I need to go to my room to grab something, so you guys can go look around or whatever, kay?"

They nodded, and Syaoran rushed off to get whatever it was that he needed. The three of them started looking around the house, walking slowly through the rooms, well, at least Sakura and Eriol were. Tomoyo was scurrying around, fiddling with random things: a cup, the back of a chair, the arm of a couch, and a lot more.

"Mm-kay, I'm back," Syaoran called out as he rushed over to the living room where the others currently were. They settled themselves down on the couches as Syaoran laid out some papers in front of them on the table that stood in the center of the couches.

"So, today –" Syaoran began before a loud _growl!_ escaped Sakura's stomach. Her cheeks flared. Tomoyo giggled.

"Hoe… sorry…" Sakura said, thoroughly embarrassed.

To her surprise, Syaoran smiled. "Heh, that's fine. Here, you come with me and we'll go get some snacks for everyone, okay?"

"Yeah, me and Tomoyo-san can start on the project first," Eriol agreed.

"Okay."

The two made their way over to the kitchen, where they started looking through the shelves and fridge for something to eat.

Sakura was rummaging through a cabinet when a jar of peanut butter caught her eye. "Nee, Syaoran-kun, I know this is weird, but can I have some peanut butter?"

"Yeah, go ahead," he answered with a muffled voice, his head still in the refrigerator, "The spoons are in the rack over there if you need one."

"Thanks." Sakura took a spoon and opened up the jar. To her disappointment, only a little blob was left in the container. She spooned it out and into her mouth, closing her eyes and savoring every little bit of peanut butter goodness, "Mmm…"

"Hey I think I'm going to eat some too," Syaoran said, taking the jar. A childish pout formed on his face as he looked it in, though. "Aww, you ate it all!"

"But you said I could have some…" Sakura protested playfully. She knew Syaoran was only joking.

"But I was really craving peanut butter…" Syaoran whined, his pout now turning into a grin. "I'll guess I'm just going to have to take some from you then, hm?"

"…What?" Sakura was confused. _But I already ate it…_

Syaoran touched the corner of her lips with his finger. "There some on your lips right there…" Suddenly, his face was dangerously close to hers. "Mind if you share it with me?" And then - Syaoran abruptly closed the gap as his lips landed on hers.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Eriol complained, "I'm getting really hungry."

Tomoyo didn't answer. Instead, she took out a small display screen the size of her palm out of her purse, and held it so that both of them could see.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Tomoyo flicked on the device, and it showed Sakura and Syaoran kissing, making both of their eyes widen – Eriol's from being freaked out, Tomoyo's in delight.

"How-"

"Ohohoho, remember when I was running around the house? I secretly installed hidden cameras all around Syaoran's house just in case this would happen! Oh, just wait until everyone hears about this…"

Eriol sweatdropped. "You're pretty evil."

"I know," Tomoyo closed her eyes and put a hand on her cheek dreamily, "But it's so worth it..."

_Sweatdrop._

* * *

**A/N:** and it's done!

the description of syaoran's house in this chapter was actually describing one of my friend's house... and yes, there is a bridge in his house!! just thought you'd like to know :)

also, I have a poll now! and it's about eating potatoes with mayonaise... please vote!! it's in my profile. thanks! :D


	10. Chatroom

**A/N: **rarr... school started again! now i don't have as much time to just sit around at the computer waiting for inspiration to come... ;(

but anyways...

obviously this chapter has people chatting online and stuff, and i tried to use correct spelling and (sometimes) punctuation so that it is easier to read, but i did not capitalized stuff just because then it would feel kinda weird... to me at least ;P

**Disclaimer: **still no... sadly :P

EDIT: I changed it so that "sexy-chocolate-eyes" doesn't actually reveal his identity... I didn't like the idea of him lying to Sakura, that's all.

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

10. tell some random person you met through a chat room about him.

* * *

Chatroom

_**cherrysaku401**__: hey tomoyo! :D_

Sakura had finally finished all her homework, so now she was on her computer, and saw that her best friend, Tomoyo, was online… hopefully.

_**xxPurplePlumxx: **__sakuraaa! :)_

Yay! She was!

_**cherrysaku401: s**__o…whatcha' doin_

_**xxPurplePlumxx: **__not much, just talking to some people_

Sakura was confused. No one else was on… and everyone on Tomoyo's buddy list was on Sakura's as well.

_**cherrysaku401: **__who else?_

_**xxPurplePlumxx: **__oh, i didn't tell you_

_**xxPurplePlumxx: **__there's this other guy that i talked to in a chatroom with mei_

_**xxPurplePlumxx: **__here, i'll make a chatroom_

_**xxPurplePlumxx: **__i think you'll like him _

_**cherrysaku401: **__mmmk_

Who was this person? By the way Tomoyo said it, he sounded pretty cool. At that time, a message popped up on Sakura's screen.

"_xxPurplePlumxx__ has invited you to join chat room 117652"_

Sakura clicked "Accept" on the screen, and a chat room appeared, with Tomoyo and this other mystery guy.

_**xxPurplePlumxx: **__heyy saku_

_**cherrysaku401: **__hiiiiii_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes:**__ sup._

_**cherrysaku401: **__nm… umm… who are you?_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__stalker._

_**cherrysaku401: **__…_

Stalker? She was just asking for his name, jeez! And what kind of screename was sexy-chocolate-eyes anyways?

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__jk_

Ooooo…kay?

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__but i'm not gonna tell you right now_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__maybe later when i know you better_

Um, yeah, sure.

_**xPurplePlumx: **__don't worry he's just weird like that_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

_**cherrysaku401: **__umm… yeah… i can tell…_

"Sakura! Dinner!" Touya's voice boomed from downstairs, making the girl let out a sigh.

_**cherrysaku401: **__anyways, i have to go eat now_

_**cherrysaku401:**__ bye_

Sakura turned off her computer and headed downstairs.

* * *

The second day…

Sakura sighed. She was bored. No one was online to talk to… well, except that freaky person with "sexy chocolate eyes"…

She sighed again. She might as well go talk to him… maybe he'll actually give her his name today. But just as she was about to type something to him, a message came up on her screen.

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__saku!_

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

_**cherrysaku401: **__…and who said you could call me that?_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__well, thats what your sn says… and that purple girl called you that too_

True…

_**cherrysaku401: **__ok fine, whatever_

_**cherrysaku401: **__so can you tell me your name now?_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__nope._

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__but i have to go now._

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__bye saku!_

_**cherrysaku401: **__bye_

Sakura sighed once more.

* * *

The third day…

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__SAKU!_

Sakura was almost surprised at the window popping up so suddenly accompanied by the little "ding!" it made. This time, the person had managed to send her a message as soon as Sakura logged on.

_**cherrysaku401: **__PERSON WHO I DON'T KNOW THE NAME OF!_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__xP_

_**cherrysaku401: **__sigh_

_**cherrysaku401: **__you're not going to tell me, are you?_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__nope :D_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes:**__ but… I can tell you one thing_

Sakura frowned in curiosity at what he would tell her.

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__I have sexy chocolate eyes xD  
_

Sakura turned off her computer.

* * *

The _n_th day… (Sakura lost count)

Sakura plopped down on her chair, and turned on her computer, and, just like always, "sexy chocolate eyes" person was on. They had actually become good friends, and Sakura really enjoyed talking to him. She still didn't know his name, but apparently Tomoyo and Meiling both trusted him, so Sakura did too.

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__hey saku_

_**cherrysaku401: **__hey um… sexy oO_

Sakura still didn't really know what to call him.

And their conversation went on for a while, with all the "wassup"s and "lol"s and all that usual stuff.

But then…

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__who do you like?_

What? Where the heck did this come from?

_**cherrysaku401: **__umm… and can I ask why you want to know?_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__because I said so_

_**cherrysaku401: **__but why would I tell you?_

_**cherrysaku401:**__ for all I know you might be some creepy guy who lives on the other side of the world!_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__but if I was some creepy guy who lives on the other side of the world, why would it matter if I knew or not?_

Hmm… true… It probably wouldn't hurt to tell him, would it?

_**cherrysaku401: **__ok, fine…_

_**cherrysaku401: **__it's this guy called Syaoran that goes to my school, ok?_

No reply came for a while. Sakura hoped she didn't make the wrong descision.

_**cherrysaku401: **__um… are you there?_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__oh, yeah, I am, sorry._

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes:**__ I was just thinking that I maybe could tell you my name now._

Sakura unconsciously leaned closer to her computer screen.

_**cherrysaku401: **__so will you?_

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__yes_

Sakura didn't know why she felt so nervous. But she did.

_**sexy-chocolate-eyes: **__my name..._

And then, suddenly, everything clicked.

Sexy.

Chocolate.

Eyes.

And that could only mean one person...

Syaoran.

Li.

And with that, Sakura freaked and disconnected her internet.

* * *

The (n+1)th day…

Sakura felt super-uneasy at school today. The whole thing from yesterday never left her mind.

_Sexy-chocolate-eyes... Why had I never seen it before?  
_

Sakura buried her head in her hands, mentally screaming at herself. How could she have been so stupid? Now he that knew her secret, her life would undoubtedly be utter hell.

Her mind was still lost in these thoughts as she sat in class, failing to notice a folded piece of paper that had landed on her desk. Tomoyo had to poke her and point to it before Sakura finally came back into reality and realized what was going on.

She carefully opened the paper, making sure in the corner of her eye that the teacher wasn't watching. Spreading it out, Sakura saw that the handwriting in it was unmistakably Li Syaoran's.

Her mind spun with fear and a suffocating feeling developed in her chest.

_Meet me at the big sakura tree after school – Sy._

Not good. Definitely not good.

* * *

After school…

Sakura stood (more like standing while fidgeting a whole bunch) next to the giant sakura tree in the Tomoeda Park just like she was instructed to. The feeling in her chest hadn't exactly disappeared, but instead grew larger each passing second.

"Hey," a voice she could've recognized anywhere called out to her.

Sakura turned her head as slowly as possible, not wanting to meet her fate just yet. "Hey…" Her voice sounded pathetic and feeble compared to his.

"I… uh…" Syaoran stammered, but Sakura cut him off.

"… you tricked me didn't you?" Sakura whispered. Syaoran opened his mouth to respond, but she kept going. "You planned this from the very beginning, didn't you? To gain my trust, to make me think that you were some guy out there that really cared… only to let me realized that I've been tricked, and so that you could laugh at me or something?" Sakura felt a tear slide down her check; her voice had started to waver, and she didn't trust herself to say anything more.

"No, it's not like that!" Sakura only responded with a weak laugh. "Sakura Kinomoto, listen to me!" Syaoran realized he had almost shouted at her, and lowered his voice a bit.

"Listen – I didn't know about any of this until today, okay?" He ran his hand through his auburn hair in frustration. "Meiling and Tomoyo set this up… and Eriol agreed to play along with all this! Eriol was the one pretending to be this "sexy-chocolate-eyes' person, and he only told me about this today!"

Sakura stifled a laugh behind her tears. Yeah, as if she would believe that... would she?

"Look, I'm sorry that they caused this whole trouble for you and all…"

"Did he tell you?" Sakura managed to say in a relatively controlled voice.

"…Yeah."

Sakura didn't need to know anything more. She bit her bottom lips to keep from saying things that she knew she'd regret later, and turned around and ran.

"Wait, no, Sakura!" Syaoran caught up to her and seized her arm, forcing her to a stop. "Wait!"

"I… no…" Sakura freed herself from his grasp, only to have him grab her again. She turned around to face him with cold, unwelcoming eyes. "What… do you want?"

"Sakura… I… I just…" But instead of finishing his sentence, Syaoran put his other arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet and soft… and it tasted like tears.

When they broke away, Sakura was, to say the least, very stunned. But when she looked up into Syaoran eyes, Sakura knew that everything would be alright…

She'd just have to remember to thank Eriol later.

* * *

**A/N:** hah... I totally did not plan this ending when I first started typing this...

Review! :3


	11. White Shirt

**A/N: **I finally got myself to sit down and type... and this is what happened.

**Disclaimer: **(sighs) you guys just don't get it do you ;D I do not own CCS and never will (cries)

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

11. wear a white t-shirt on a rainy day.

* * *

White Shirt

Today was horrible.

Now, Sakura's had many bad days, but today was downright _horrible._

She'd woken up to a warm, sunny autumn day, and decided to wear a thin white t-shirt and that she wouldn't need a jacket.

Not a good decision, let me tell you.

The walk to school was still okay. The sun stayed out, and the air was a nice, comfortable temperature.

It wasn't until she reached school that the rain started. It was just a drizzle, really, but immediately the atmosphere cooled down and the wind turned chilly.

Sakura managed to get to class okay; she was wet, but she wasn't soaked.

Then there was gym class. Nothing bad or anything…until the PE teacher announced that they were be playing volleyball. Outside.

There were many groans and complaints, but the plan didn't change. Not after long, Sakura's clothes were completely wet.

And to make it worse, her secret crush – Syaoran Li – was playing against her.

You see, the thing about white shirts, is that not only do they get wet and icky and cold like all the other shirts do, they also turn somewhat see-through. And, being only in fourth grade, Sakura didn't wear five different layers under her shirts.

She could practically tell that Syaoran, who was standing right in front of her since they were both playing the front position, was being very uncomfortable constantly averting his eyes from her. She subconsciously tried to cover herself up, but it was kind of hard to do it without making it too obvious. So she just sort of turned to the side a bit. Not like it really helped, anyway.

Finally, gym was over.

But then, there was always the walk home.

And the thing is, she walked home with Syaoran.

They met up after school, like always. Sakura could tell he was still not really looking at her. She blushed and stared at her feet. Her shirt was still soaked.

An awkward silence settled in as they started to walk toward their homes. Sakura desperately wanted to say something, but it felt too weird.

Finally, they got to the place where they split up. Sakura opened her mouth to say goodbye, but Syaoran beat her to it.

"Here."

Sakura looked at him. He had taken off his thick, fuzzy black coat, and held it towards her. "Here, take it."

At first, Sakura wasn't sure what to do, but then she just smiled, as she took the coat and put it on. It was warm and cozy, and best of all… it smelled like him.

"Thank you," she said softly, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. He grunted a reply, and turned around quickly to walk away, but paused for a second. "J…Just give it back tomorrow or something." And as soon as he finished, he started walking away again, not looking back.

Sakura smiled. She loved it when Syaoran acted shy… it just made him that much cuter. She snuggled deeper into his coat and inhaled his sweet scent.

Maybe today wasn't all that horrible, after all.

* * *

**A/N:** yes i know, it was very short. The shortest one so far, the body text is like, 500 words... yeah.

rEvIEw! ;-D


	12. Merry Christmas?

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's been a while, huhn :P I've been so lazy recently... but at the last minute I felt the need to do a Christmas one-shot... so two pieces of cake and three hours later =sweatdrops=... this is what happened :]

EDIT: changed the summary and title of this chapter (just because :D) and made some minor changes.

**Disclaimer:** Do I really have to?? Fine... I still don't own anything.

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

12. get tricked into going to a party that just happens to have a mistletoe.

* * *

Merry Christmas?

"Mou, Tomoyo-chan, why do I have to go to Eriol's Christmas party?" Sakura whined as Tomoyo threw several sets of clothes at her to try one.

"Because," Tomoyo said as she tossed Sakura a skirt, "it's going to be really fun!"

Sakura sighed. Why did she even bother to ask again? The answer was the same every time. "Alright… but can't I at least wear whatever I want?"

Tomoyo gave Sakura a strange look. "You can… I'm giving you at least a hundred outfits to choose from, you know."

"That's… not what I meant," Sakura groaned, more to herself than to the other girl. She took a look at herself in the mirror, wearing a strapless top and a short denim skirt. Not bad… except the fact that her temperature-sensitive body was surely going to freeze to death in the cold weather. "I really don't see why I have to go…"

"Well, Sakura-chan, I just thought that maybe you'll have a really great time there!" Tomoyo stated. Seeing that Sakura was still not convinced, she pulled out the secret weapon: "But, if you really don't want to go, I guess you don't have to, I mean, Syaoran-kun's going to be there, and it was him who was bothering me about whether you were going or not…" Tomoyo smirked. She knew that Sakura could never say no to something concerning that certain brunette boy.

Sighing once more, Sakura raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, okay…"

"Really? So you'll go?" Tomoyo squealed with fake surprise. After all, it was the same trick she used for practically everything. "I'm so glad! So now back to finding you some pretty clothes."

Sakura turned to the giant pile clothes again, trying to disguise the fact that she was making more of an attempt to find something cute than before now that Syaoran was mentioned. "Not like he's actually going to notice me or anything…"

Tomoyo grinned to herself. "Oh, we'll see about that…"

* * *

Three hours later, Tomoyo and Sakura stood in front of Eriol's house. Tomoyo was dressed in a casual pink dress and matching shoes, while Sakura wore a light blue tank top with a gray skirt and kept warm by a warm white jacket and brown boots.

"This is going to be amazing!" Tomoyo squealed as she rang the doorbell.

Moments later, the door opened, revealing a pale, dark haired boy. "Ah, Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san, come in!" the boy, Eriol, welcomed. He opened the door further and allowed the two in his house. "Here, the party's in the back. Follow me."

"Alright," Tomoyo happily agreed, and the three headed over to where Eriol led them.

"Whoa…" Sakura muttered as they reached their destination. The walls and ceilings sparkled with holiday lights and ornaments, a Christmas tree stood in a corner, adorned with ornaments and other such things, and of course, there was also a mistletoe. The atmosphere was very spirited and cheerful, and Sakura couldn't help but feel excited herself. Before she knew it, she was having a ton of fun, just as Tomoyo had predicted, and time truly seemed to fly past.

Some time later, Sakura decided to get some more drinks. She was just about to reach for a soda bottle, when she realized someone else was doing so too.

"Oh, sorry," both said in unison, withdrawing their hands immediately. That voice… Sakura's heart started to beat rapidly as she looked at the other person to confirm her suspicion. "Syaoran-kun!"

"Sakura!" The brunette exclaimed, equally as surprised. Sakura's cheeks burned red at hearing his voice; little did she know his did too. And in the midst of their embarrassment, both completely forgot about wanting to drink some soda.

A long awkward silenced ensued between the two. Finally, Sakura, not able to take it any longer, attempted to start a conversation. "So… uh… were you really bothering Tomoyo-chan about whether I was coming or not?"

"Um… n-no! Well, uh, I mean, I guess I did want you to come, but… I never asked Tomoyo!"

"Oh, right…" Sakura was obviously disappointed. She had fallen into Tomoyo's trap… again.

Then, all of a sudden, Syaoran blurted out, "You… you look pretty!"

Sakura turned her head to him, completely stunned, her heart beating even faster than before. "R-really?"

Realizing what he had just said, Syaoran stuttered, "N- yes, I mean, uh, your clothes, um, are pretty…"

"Oh, hehe…" Sakura blushed, "Tomoyo chose them for me. Um, you look nice today, too."

Syaoran made himself face the other way, attempting to hide his burning red cheeks. "Thanks…" Just as he was about to free himself from this extremely uncomfortable situation, Sakura whispered something that almost made his heart leap out of his chest.

"Mistletoe…" She turned her gaze to him, eyes wide. "We should… probably just walk aw-"

"NO, SAKURA, YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM THE MISTLETOE!" a voice shrieked, causing all heads to turn to it. Sakura turned around, too, and, obviously, it was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan?!" Sakura yelled out in disbelief. There was absolute silence for a few seconds, and then suddenly, everything clicked. "WHAT DID YOU DO!!" Sakura screamed, her blood boiling. Oh that Tomoyo… Sakura was going to get back at her somehow, no doubt.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Tomoyo pouted. "It was all Eriol's idea… but anyways, that's not the point! You two," she pointed at Sakura and Syaoran with a malicious and triumphant smile, "have to kiss."

"WHAT?!?" Sakura swore she could've died, right then. Kiss Syaoran!?!? Was this just some horribly bad dream? (Or, in this case, an unbelievably heavenly dream?)

Sakura turned back to Syaoran. "Uhh…"

"We… just have to kiss, r-right?" Syaoran desperately tried to talk smoothly, but it just wasn't working for him. "S-so, let's just… get it over with…"

"Wha-" But before Sakura could finish talking, Syaoran put his arm around her, and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't just a peck on the lips, or a make-out session, either; just a simple, sweet kiss that left Sakura so breathless and shocked that she failed to notice that everyone was watching her.

"Merry Christmas," Syaoran whispered as he pulled her into a light embrace afterwards, thoroughly embarrassed.

It took some time for Sakura to come back to her senses, but when she did, she wrapped her arms gently around him and cuddled closer to him, trying to ignore the feeling that her whole face was a bright shade of red. "Yeah… Merry Christmas."

* * *

**A/N:** =yawn= so tired -_-

heh I know the mistletoe is so overused... but I still can't resist this type of extremely-predictable fluff!! x3

Merry Christmas peoples!!


	13. April Fool's Day

**A/N:** Four months since the last update, right? =sighs=

Well, anyways, i finally found some time to type this one up... in like, 30 minutes -_- I actually typed it up on April 1st, but i didn't get around to posting it until now.

I hope it doesn't suck too much :D

EDIT: I can't believe I forgot Sakura's birthday was also April 1st... Thank you AngelEmCuti for telling me! Um, I added some parts to it to incorporate the birthday part and everything, and personally I like it better now, but... yeah.

**Disclaimer:** one day, in my dreams, I will own CCS. but otherwise, nope.

* * *

Things You Should Never Do Concerning Your Crush

13. Believe him when he asks you out on April Fool's Day.

* * *

April Fool's Day

It was April 1st today. You know, April Fool's Day.

Sakura had walked onto school campus, no different from her usual cheerful self. I mean, why would she be? It was just another day that happened to be full of pranks. Of course, she never participated much in this custom, being a very bad liar and all.

And by the way, did I mention today was her birthday as well? Everyone knew this, so even if they did play tricks on her, it was never anything bad.

Well, until today.

"I like you," he had told her. "I really really do like you. Will you go out with me?"

She was absolutely shocked. "R-really?"

It was the happiest moment in her life. Her cheeks blushed pink, her heart raced fast. She couldn't believe this… was this for real?

The answer? No, it wasn't.

He immediately broke into a giant grin. "Haha! April Fool's day, loser!" He shot one last nasty look at her, and ran away, laughing.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

* * *

The shadows were long now, the sky painted various shades of purple and orange. The air was cold, but Sakura couldn't feel it anymore.

She sat just outside the school gates, dry trails of tears streaked on her lightly tanned cheeks. Her auburn hair hung over her eyes like a veil, the tips of her bangs still slightly damp from her tears. How long had she been sitting here? How many classes has she missed? It didn't matter.

She couldn't believe how foolish she had been. It was so obvious it was all just a joke, and yet…

"Oi, you're still here?"

She looked up, knowing it was a mistake. It was the last person she would ever want to see. Syaoran Li. Sakura looked back down, not wanting to say anything to the one who had ripped her world apart.

"I thought you had cheer practice today?"

Oh yeah. Cheer practice. She'd totally forgotten. How typical of her.

"Go away," she muttered, facing away from him.

He sighed, and squatted down to her level. "Look, I'm sorry, ok?" He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry, Eriol dared me to do it, and… I don't know."

"Then why'd you do it?" Sakura whispered, her voice dry from crying.

Syaoran stayed quiet.

"You knew it would hurt me, but… but you…" Her word were caught in her throat as tears welled in her eyes. "You did it anyways."

Syaoran looked away, unable to handle the sight of Sakura crying. "I… it wasn't supposed to be like this, honest! I was supposed to tell you I liked you, and ask you out… for real. But then, I kinda… wimped out… and used April Fool's Day as an excuse."

So that was it, huhn? The great Syaoran Li, admitting he was afraid to ask out plain old Sakura Kinomoto? What a joke.

"Yeah, sure. Uh-huhn."

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair once more, more frustrated this time. "Just believe me, okay?"

Sakura said nothing. She wanted to believe him. She wanted to more than anything. But… it was too unrealistic.

"I… I even bought you a present… you know, for your birthday." He remembered her birthday? Syaoran took out a small wrapped box from his pocket, which Sakura accepted rather reluctantly. "It's… a bracelet. With sakura petals and stuff. I… thought you might like it."

Sakura opened the present tentatively, slowly. And sure enough, she liked it. No, loved it. The thin silver chain with a little light pink sakura flower... It was beautiful.

Despite her joy, tears came to her eyes once more. What if this was all just a joke too? How did she know what to believe? She didn't want to play the fool again.

"Please believe me…just this one time…Please?"

Sakura inhaled deeply. Syaoran Li never begs… never. But he just did.

Maybe he wasn't lying this time, then.

"Alright then," Sakura said as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her. "But just this one time."

* * *

**A/N: **bleah. don't really know what to say about this one ;D

R+R please! :)


End file.
